creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Thanks NukaColaMan (talk) 06:46, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Andrew So why was "Andrew" deleted? It seemed like a perfectly good story. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best out there, but I'm confused as to why it was deleted. Supersatan25 (talk) 04:34, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Andrew Well, after somehow accidentaly deleting your message and replacing it with mine on my own page, I wrote this: Alright, well I get the capitalization errors and the misplaced quotations but as far as the sentences, it was supposed to be spoken from the point of view of Andrew at those points. He's young mentally so he doesn't speak all that well, that's why it had the short sentances. Well, I take that back. He's writing, not speaking, but it still is supposed to show at least his mental age. Thank you though Supersatan25 (talk) 05:01, January 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: notice I was only deleting a message I ment to send to you and not myself. Having my own message to someone else, on my page isn't needed. Supersatan25 (talk) 05:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) I would like to know why you deleted my pasta. I can understand if it is cliched as i have only seen the cliche list once. But if this is not the reason, I'd like to know. HRAF (talk) 19:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Formatting issues Can you give me a hand? Every time I go to edit Daddy's Little Princess it does this maddeningly irritating thing where it removes all the line breaks. I can see that it's going to do it because there's no spaces between paragraphs in source, then, when I hit preview, sure as shit, it's just one big block of words. I've had this happen before and just came back later and the was no issue, but I've been trying for hours now and it's pissing me off to no end! Ack! Any suggestions, bro? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:23, January 11, 2016 (UTC) COWabunga, dude. Thanks for trying to STEER me in the right direction, with Dupins help I was able to MOOve some words around. I hate to be ClOWning around so much, but did you hear about the weather in Mexico? Chili today, hot tomale. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Well played, sir. I am no matador and don't wish to wave a red flag, so I will leave the bull in your ring. HuanmboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:00, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh snap! Get out the grill because Emp is on fire! Maybe we can meat later and have a few beers and burgers. They say meat is murder, but it's really nowhere near as fun. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:08, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Dairy: milking it for all it's worth I see. This is leaving me udderly exhausted. If I curd find a whey out I'd take it, I'm not acheesing much here. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:22, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sir Loin, Holy Cow? My God, man, what are you on and where can I get some? You are a cut above the rest. You are like a stampede, you've butchered me with your prime cuts. My hide is certainly raw, yes, a raw, raw hide. Move 'em up, head 'em out, I'm going to get my doggies rolling as I see no victory in sight here, home on the range (the range top where I'm grilling up some t-bones). HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:38, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I concede, you've slaughtered me most unmercilessly. Take me to the market and make soup from my bones. Just remember that no man is a ribeyeland :noose: :gun: :bloodwhistle: HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I beg your pardon, an aneurysm? I believe you meant to say an angusism. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sand Dune Incident Hi, You deleted my piece "The Sand Dune Incident" - I'd be grateful for a little more explanation on why you didn't like it. It had been up for several years and never got any negative criticism. I'd hate to be misusing the site in some way without even realising it. Many thanks ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:10, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :And thanks for deleting my double post - bad internet connection, sorry! ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:20, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you for your quick response. ForgotMyUsername (talk) 20:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am confused as too why you deleted my story "The Virus". My best guess is that it was technically about a haunted computer file. It was not. The story was about a design flaw that made it exit the computer and kill. I will edit and attempt to repost unless you object. Thank you! Meowhead9 (talk) 00:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Meowhead9 Why not re-review my story? Hey, why not come back to re-review my story like I asked? It seems like you have the time, and I've made a good amount of changes since your original reading. I'd very much like feedback, which I am sparsely getting. Here's a link for your convenience: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519002 ColorlessAngelz (talk) 09:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey i'm new here and plan to make more pastas. I was just wondering why my story "The spirite in the cellar" was deleated. I'm always up for criticism and would like to improve my overall quality J.C.Hinds (talk) 22:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for replying quickly. This story was a test story so i could understand the site and get some feedback from my friends. If i did heavy edits exspanding and changeing the story drasaclly would that follow the rules of the site? J.C.Hinds (talk) 22:22, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Document Zero: The Classifieds Well good evening!, I'm confused as to why my story submission, "Document Zero: The Classifieds" was deleted. It seemed decently solid aside from it being a wall of text. Please let me know what I can do to change it and get it back out there to share with the rest of the creepypasta loving community! --Api3ceofTo4st 03:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I apoligize for reposting my story I was unaware that was a problem. I though you were aloud to re edit and post. However I have re edited it and feel it is of a standard to be published,J.C.Hinds (talk) 03:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I am confussed I tried to write an appeal but i didn't know where to write it and I think I did what I did accidentlly. To that I apoligize. I am new here also I tried to use the workshop but it didn;t let me post J.C.Hinds (talk) 04:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Page Story I believe posted a story on their profile. MrDupin (talk) 15:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I remember my creepypasta was deleted since it wasn't done. I wanted to know is there a way to save a pasta without uploading? It would be helpful. And I ran out of time, and needed to go to bed. Sorry I didn't meet the standards (again) so can you help me with this? Thanks. BonnieFan (talk) 23:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com It looks classier like that, right? Without that YouTube link there? You can still access the video through the website. What did you think of that video by the way? I shot it in my barn, draped everything in black plastic, sprayed fake blood everywhere. The next day some hippy kid showed up. "Clean up the barn," I told him, "and don't ask any questions." Ha ha. True fucking story.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I know you were hoping for a nipple. Do you think I should put any kind of disclaimer or anything on it? Saying it's just for novelty purposes? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Don't tell anybody, but we like to get fucked up and do fucked up things. The Little Man Hi, Can you tell me why my story "The Little Man" was deleted? JobyD2000 (talk) 01:24, January 15, 2016 (UTC)JobyD2000 Howdy You seem to be the most recently active admin, so I'll report my minor grammar pickiness of the site policies to you for the moment. The policy page (site rules hub): "Welcome! To the Site Rules Hub (insert username here somehow)!" I know there's a line break, but "to" doesn't need capitalized, "Welcome" doesn't need an exclamation point, and there should be a comma after "hub." Not an emergency, but figured I'd let someone know since the policy pages (I'd imagine for obvious reasons) are locked from editing. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll try my best. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I am Randy McMillian and I would like to apologize for reuploading my story "Struggle" on January 14, 2016. My internet connection is not very good at the moment, so I thought the the story had simply not been posted due to a connection problem. I hope that this incident has not negatively impacted the admins' impression of me. Also, I am currently working on a reworked version of my story and will apply for an appeal when it finished. --RandyMcMillian (talk) 03:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RandyMcMillian Thank you for your understanding, and I will most definitely take it to writer's workshop. --RandyMcMillian (talk) 03:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RandyMcMillian Insanity's Requiem Why was "Insanity's Requiem" Deleated? Everything seemed to be in order when I looked it over prior to posting. Did I miss something? Mister Nightshade (talk) 04:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Mister Nightshade Hey, so it's great to be on here finally. So my creepypasta I hope you will like, cause I put a lot of effort to get it finished. If u don't put it on the wiki, I would understand. Thanks, DarkestNight1 I can now delete comments Hi Empyre. I wanted to let you know that the rights to delete/edit comments were given to me from the great beyond. Was that intentional, or did something break? MrDupin (talk) 22:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : This was added to forum moderators in the latest Wikia update. You can find more about it by visiting Community Central. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 22:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 23:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Writing Advice Is that writing advice blog page an admin-only thing? I'm asking because I'm thinking on taking a crack at it myself, if that's alright. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I got you. I'll write something up when I've got the chance. Bandit King Jack (talk) 00:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Mwah ha ha So...much...POWER!!! I'll try to handle it responsibly. Is there any particular criteria for what warrants deleting a comment? Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:50, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The Hunter's Handbook Why did you delete my page "The Hunter's Handbook"? Digitama (talk) 18:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I have read the guidelines on the wiki, and yet I have no Idea on why "The Social Outcasts" was deleted, I would just like a simple explanation, as I put time, effort, and a small amount of research into it . Shmeklemykekle (talk) 08:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC)Shmeklemykekle I checked the removal reasons, yet, I still don't understand why my story, "The Social Outcasts" was removedShmeklemykekle (talk) 08:56, January 18, 2016 (UTC) a recent post.... Hi, i just posted a story and it didnt meet quality standards, so i checked out the link and i didnt find any problems in my story, if you could please let me know what to do to fix this problem, i would appreciate it. FNAFFANF (talk) 09:21, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF thank you. Ok, i'll get back to work on it. I've always had a problem with run on sentences. thanks for the feedback, and i noticed that i'd be banned if tried to reupload the post, so if i were to revise it then how would i republish the revised version? one last question OK, and how do I publish work to the workshop? And do you have any tips to indicate pauses in dialogue? FNAFFANF (talk) 09:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF